At any cost
by bjsplatface
Summary: Beca is a loner in every sense of the word, but when a bubbly redhead waltzes into her life the walls she had carefully built come crashing down and all she can do is watch. I suck at summaries just give it a read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note – SO I haven't written in a long time so this could come out a bit rusty to start with, but I couldn't not write a Bechloe fic. Not really sure where I'm going with it yet but I'll go with the flow and we'll see what happens.**

_At any cost_

Prologue

Beca spent most of her time isolated away from others during High School; it was a well-known fact that the young girl despised most people. It was easy to distance herself from them, she found, once she had stereotyped them all into neat groups and slapped labels on them. The Jocks, the Nerds, the Freaks etcetera, but it was those preppy cheerleaders she hated the most, though she didn't hate them for the predictable reasons. Sure she disliked them because they were pretty, shallow and basically lived up to their names as 'bikes' (you know, everyone has a ride), but her main reason for not liking them was the way they exuded happiness, the simple spelling of a word letter by letter was enough to incite such boundless glee, the whole show they put on was just ridiculous.

She had just begun her last year of High School, something she had been looking forward to since she was about 13, not the actual schooling but what would come at the end of it; freedom. Beca craved it. She felt as though she had been trapped in a mad house for most of her life and she was so close to getting out she could almost taste it, this was sure to be the longest 12 months of her life.

Chapter One

Laying in the shade on the oval behind her school, Beca had her eyes closed while one of her favourite mixes poured into her ears. She listened to the intricate layers of all 3 songs cross over delicately; she could feel the sharp grass pressing into her back and the cool breeze softly brushing her hair around her face. She was completely in a world of her own, until reality came rudely crashing back to her, in the form of a soccer ball to the face.

"OW!" Beca cried out in pain and sat up quickly.

Looking around for what had struck her in the face and seeing a ball sitting innocently 4 or 5 feet away from her. She looked up to see a girl jogging over to retrieve the ball, as the girl got closer she rearranged her face from shocked and pained to her usual permanent fixture of a scowl. She watched as the girl got closer, being the judgemental person she is she was unable to help herself as she eyed her up and down. The girl had flame red hair pulled back into a ponytail and wore possibly the skimpiest tank top and shorts Beca had ever seen and was wearing those long socks that hid shin-pads underneath and cleats. Beca couldn't help but admire the redhead's beauty; she was close now, close enough to see stunning blue eyes and perfectly pink lips. Moving lips. Talking lips. Beca momentarily wondered why she couldn't hear what this girl was saying before she remembered the music blaring in her ears; quickly removing them she looked up at the girl awkwardly and cleared her throat before attempting to speak.

"Uh… what?" she muttered.

"I said I'm so sorry, I tried calling out to you but you didn't hear" the girl replied with an apologetic smile, "are you okay?" she made to move closer but Beca held up a hand to halt her movements.

"I'm fine, just take your ball and go." She doesn't know why she added the extra harsh tone to her voice but she also doesn't know why it sends a pang through her chest when it results in a pained expression on the other girl's face.

The girl shuffled awkwardly, not really knowing how to reply, "I really am sorry. I'll just leave you to it then." she apologised again then moved away to collect her ball, before walking back to her team where Beca now noticed had begun a practice not far from where she was laying.

She watches the girl go, she watched as the other girl looks back over her shoulder 3 times before her team mates tell her to hurry up, she watches as she then jogs back over. She doesn't know why, but this girl has peaked her interest, Beca considers herself somewhat of a people watcher (it tends to happen when you don't spend a lot of time around them you end up watching them), normally she picks up the same vibes around this place, fake being the most common, but there was something about this girl that she couldn't put her finger on.

As she lay back down on the grass she sets her headphones back over her ears, deep in thought she is completely unaware of the redhead 100 metres away who can't seem to take her eyes off the brunette girl that she socked in the face with a ball.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o

Beca sat at her usual spot in the library, a small alcove right at the back where the shelves blocked any view of her little sanctuary. She came here with the intent to study but like most days ended up working on her mixes on the laptop that rarely left her side.

She had just finished up a mix when she felt a curious sensation creep up her spine, she had the feeling she was being watched. Looking around she saw no one and shrugged it off but mere seconds later the feeling was back, she pulled her earphones down around her neck and paused her music. Scanning the shelves she caught sight of a pair of familiar blue eyes peeking through the gaps between the books, the eyes quickly disappeared as soon as they had been seen. Frowning, the brunette watched as the girl from earlier on the field appeared in her hideaway.

The girl shyly stepped forward, "I'm Chloe, by the way," running a hand awkwardly through her red hair, now out of its restraint and flowing freely around her shoulders "I saw you come in here earlier and I just wanted to apologise again and you know, make sure you didn't get brain damage or anything." The laugh was forced as she tried to make a move into conversation lightly,

Beca didn't fail to notice that the redhead had been watching her but decided to take it easy on the girl since she looked as though she felt pretty guilty, "None that wasn't already present before I took a ball to the face." She gave a half smile to let Chloe know she was only joking, "I'm Beca."

"I know," Chloe responded quickly, realising she is now beginning to sound like a stalker she added "We have History together." Feeling the conversation start to flow, Chloe took the few short steps and sat in the chair across from Beca.

The brunette was startled by the move, there aren't many people in this school who would risk being seen talking to her.

Still a little stunned by the boldness of Chloe's actions it took Beca a moment to respond, "Oh yeah, history. I don't really pay much attention to… anything." She looked around awkwardly, not knowing how to tell the girl in front of her she had never even seen her before today.

"Then you probably don't know about the assignment we have due in two days, why don't we do it as a team? We could meet up and go over it later today if you like?" Chloe looked at Beca with hope in her eyes, biting her lip slightly out of nerves.

Beca was a little taken aback by the forwardness of the other girl, okay maybe a lot taken aback but something stopped her from saying no like she usually did. She didn't know what it was about this girl and she didn't know why but she felt like she had to find out more about her, also she was finding it hard to say no because the way the other girl was looking at her with such hope and the way she was biting her lip made Beca feel things she would never admit to.

"You're right I had no idea we had an assignment, I don't even know what topic we're on right now," Beca closed her laptop and ripped a piece of paper of the notepad she was scribbling ideas for new mixes on and quickly wrote out her mobile number then handing it over to Chloe, "here, that's my number so you can text me later if you want to meet up or hang out or anything." With an awkward smile the brunette gathered her things and left the library, but not before glancing back to see a smiling redhead staring intently at a scrap of paper.

Chloe watched as Beca left the library, feeling as though her chest had inflated ten times its normal size, looking down at the sloppy handwriting she pulled out her own phone to enter the numbers before tucking the paper safely inside her pocket.

**Phew, that was tougher than I thought it would be but I pushed through! Hopefully you guys like it please leave feedback so I know if it was shit or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanking everyone for their awesome reviews! Good to know I have you interested! Without further ado…**

**Chapter 2**

Biting her nails was a habit that Chloe had possessed since she was a young girl, any time she was nervous or excited about something she would chew them down to nothing. Sitting on her bed for the last hour or so she had been staring at her phone writing and re-writing the text she wanted to send, her nails had suffered severely.

She looked over at the digital clock on her bedside table, it read 4:12PM, sighing she threw her phone down and rubbed her face in her hands. She was being stupid of course, something as simple as sending a text to a girl she was crushing on couldn't be that hard right? But here she was struggling over a few little words, but she thought that if she got it wrong she would scare Beca away and whatever it is she hoped would happen would be over before it began.

Picking up her phone with renewed confidence she punched out a text and sent it quickly before she could change her mind.

_Hey its Chloe, just wondering if you were still keen to work on that assignment tonight?_

She had decided strongly against adding her usual '_x' _to the end of it, she was probably overthinking the whole thing but she didn't want to send Beca running for the hills.

Staring blankly at the ceiling she jumped when her phone pinged notifying her of a new message. As she reached for her phone where she had placed it on the bedside table she moved too quickly and fell in a heap on the floor, hitting her face on the corner of the table on the way down.

Groaning she reached up to her eyebrow, which was stinging, finding no blood she got up and walked over to her mirror. Though she couldn't see any damage she knew it was sure to bruise.

"Great, Chloe why do you always have to be so damn clumsy?" she spoke to herself as she sat back on the bed, phone now firmly in hand. She often did that, speaking out loud only to herself, who else would she talk to when she needed expert advice?

She opened up the new message from an unknown number; unable to help the grin that immediately formed on her face the pain in her eyebrow was now completely forgotten.

_Yeah sure thing, where should we meet? :) Beca_

Oh my gosh, Chloe thought to herself, she sent a smiley face! Beca Mitchell sent me a smiley face!

Composing herself she then realised she had a new problem, where _should_ they meet? There was no way in hell she was letting Beca be subjected to her parents; as much as she loved them she knew for sure they would scare the girl away. She also had a feeling that from the rumours going around about Beca, suggesting they meet at her house was not on the cards either.

Struck with an idea she thumbed out another text to Beca and anxiously awaited the reply, it was a little risky but what about this whole situation wasn't?

_We could meet up for coffee? Bring all our work with us?_

It was a seemingly very long few minutes before her phone pinged again;

_Sounds good, which one?_

Jumping off her bed to gather her things she sent a reply;

_How about the one next to the theatre? Meet you in 15?_

Fifteen minutes was plenty of time right? She began biting her nails again, she was now fully ready to go, books stacked neatly next to her where she had sat back on the bed again, it was another five minutes before she received a reply;

_Okay I'm leaving now then_

No smiley face damn, she thought as she cradled her books and made to head down the stairs, saying a quick goodbye to her parents and dodging questions about where she was going she exited the house and got in her (albeit crappy) car. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves she started the engine and began the short drive to the coffee shop.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

All afternoon Beca had found herself checking her phone all too frequently, a lot more than usual. It took her a while to pick up on the fact that she was doing it, trying to ignore the reason she told herself she was just checking the time… every five minutes. She wouldn't admit to herself that she was hoping a certain redhead would text her, not exactly one to put herself out there she had surprised herself when she had boldly given her number to the other girl and spent every moment since in a constant state of anxiousness wondering whether it was a mistake or not.

When, finally, she had felt the slight vibration in her jeans pocket that indicated a new text message she had eagerly pulled out her phone and couldn't help the smile that took over her normally expressionless face. She had struggled on whether or not to include the smiley face at the end of the message, eventually deciding one little emoticon couldn't possibly harm her reputation she went ahead and sent it.

After making the arrangements to meet for coffee she took a few deep breaths to compose herself. It's just coffee, she thought while she gathered her things, no big deal right? Though she couldn't help the feeling that this would start something, she wasn't sure what yet but she got the feeling that something was about to shift and turn her world upside down, the only thing was… should she let it happen?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A small bell tinkled as Chloe swung open the door of the coffee shop, _La Barista_, making her way over to the counter she was about to order for herself and Beca when she realised she had no idea what coffee the girl drank so she chose to sit and wait for the brunette to arrive. Sitting down at one of the more private booths she pulled out her phone, hoping to not see a message from Beca to cancel, she breathed a sigh of relief when there wasn't. The bell tinkled again and Chloe looked up to see an awkward looking Beca walk in, look around then spot where Chloe was sitting before pointing to the counter indicating she was getting a coffee so Chloe got up and went over to join her.

"Hey! You made it!" Chloe said when she was close enough to not be shouting.

"No, actually I got lost" Beca deadpanned before giving a small grin "What do you drink?"

"Uh Hazelnut latte, irish cream" seeing the other girl raise an eyebrow but move to make an order she reached over to stop her, "It's okay, I can get it" as Beca turned around, she looked down at the hand resting on her arm then back up to Chloe's face, they were standing very close and the coffee shop suddenly seemed smaller. Beca could smell strawberry shampoo, it invaded her senses and fogged her vision, Chloe quickly removed her hand and cleared her throat awkwardly.

Beca turned back to the counter, where a young boy wearing dorky glasses was waiting to take their order, "A hazelnut latte with irish cream and a caramel latte thanks" she paid and turned to see Chloe was back sitting where she was when she came in, although glad for the distance between them after what had just happened (whatever that was) she felt colder somehow. Collecting their coffees Beca made her way over to the booth.

"Hazelnut latte irish cream for the lady" deciding to lighten the mood by putting on a horrible English accent, but it was worth it when a smile graced Chloe's features. When Chloe smiles it lights up her whole face, her eyes sparkle and Beca got a weird feeling in her chest but just couldn't not smile back.

"Why thankyou kind sir," she replied with an equally horrible accent which caused Beca to laugh, "but since we both apparently suck at accents I guess it's down to business." She pulled out her books, pen and paper and laid them neatly on the table. Beca pulled out just a pen and paper since she couldn't even remember which subject this was supposed to be for, Chloe looked at her questioningly.

"Uh, so what class is this assignment for again? I couldn't remember and I wasn't going to bring all my textbooks." Fiddling with her pen Beca now felt she had come unprepared, she didn't want Chloe to think she expected her to do all the work.

"Economics." Putting on a straight face Chloe looked Beca straight in the eye.

"Oh okay. Wait, what? I don't even do economics?" Visibly confused Chloe just laughed at her, "I'm kidding I don't either, you should have seen your face!" Chloe clearly thought it was funny but Beca could be slow at times and could only manage a small chuckle, "The assignment is for History, the topic we're on at the moment is Sparta, we have to write about Sparta's involvement in the Persian wars."

It was now that Beca realised she had seriously not paid attention in class in quite some time, "The Persian wars?" she asked, "Yeah I know all about that."

Chloe was not convinced but decided that she liked messing with Beca, maybe a little too much.

"So you know all about Xerxes and the battle of Thermopylae? Great so let's get started then, tell me what are your thoughts on the leadership of King Leonidas?" she honestly doesn't know how she can keep a straight face when the blank look Beca was giving her was just so damn adorable!

"Um… yeah I don't know anything about any of that…"

Chloe just smiled and reached for her textbook, standing up she moved over to Beca's side of the booth and motioned for her to move down, opening the book between them she looked up to see Beca watching her intently, "Let's get learning then."

As they both leaned forward to read the textbook, Beca again got a whiff of that strawberry shampoo. If it was hard to concentrate in class, sitting so close to Chloe and having to smell that intoxicating scent was going to be even harder. She took the opportunity while Chloe was turning a page to sneak a glance up at her; she really was quite pretty so it was hard not to stare. Okay she was seriously the most beautiful girl Beca had ever laid eyes on. She traced the lines of Chloe's face, lingering on her pink lips, wondering if they tasted like strawberries…

Chloe could feel Beca's gaze burning into the side of her head but didn't know whether she should look up or not, deciding that Beca wasn't paying attention anyway she looked up and was surprised by the intensity of Beca's gaze though the brunette was quick to pay close attention to the book when she realised Chloe had caught her staring. Normally when a guy would look at her like that she would feel uncomfortable, but it was different with Beca, she felt those stupid butterflies in her stomach people are always talking about, she felt her heart beat faster and a flush of heat went to her face. She was blushing, nobody made Chloe Beale blush! She still wasn't sure what was going on but she knew she wanted it to continue, she also knew she was in very big trouble.

**There we go guys! Chapter 2! Hope it was okay and leave a review :) **

**Wait omg that rhymes! *cough* im lame like that *cough***

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awesome reviews again! I'm super glad to be a part of the Bechloe fandom! Okay so I kind of have an idea where this is going now so I'll start to introduce a few of the other characters :)**

**Chapter 3**

Walking towards the bland group of buildings that made up Barden High, Beca realised she was scanning the crowds of students entering the building, she wouldn't admit that she was looking out for a flash of red among the sea of people. She wasn't really sure what to make of the redhead, Beca wasn't used to having people reach out to her, she wasn't used to people even acknowledging her existence but it seemed Chloe was an exception. Chloe wasn't like any she had ever met, while they continued to do their assignment together (in which Beca actually found she could contribute somewhat after Chloe's tutoring) they fell into easy conversation, not really talking about anything, but talking about everything at the same time.

All Beca knew was that Chloe had occupied her thoughts since she left the coffee shop, she had made a whole new set of mixes and somewhere along the lines they all had something to do with the redhead. It was like the girl had walked straight into Beca's world, completely disregarding her perfectly built walls and shattering everything she knew about the world. She never knew how lonely she was until suddenly, she wasn't.

Checking her timetable, Beca saw she had History first period, trying to contain the cheek splitting grin she made her way to class faster than she ever had before. Chloe Beale, she thought to herself, what are you doing to me?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Entering her History class, Chloe was confronted by the choice of sitting in her usual spot towards the front, or sitting at the back where she knew the brunette usually sat. Still having an internal battle with herself, Chloe felt a timid tap on her shoulder and turned to see a shy looking Beca, it was clear Beca wasn't one to instigate a social interaction and from the look on her face Chloe could tell it was scaring the crap out of the shorter girl.

"Hey Chloe, would you uh, I dunno maybe want to sit with me? Unless of course you usually sit with someone then that's cool too I just thought-"

Chloe smiled at her awkward rambling and cut her off "I would very much like to sit with you Beca"

Beca let out a relieved sigh and motioned for Chloe to follow her to the back, they sat down at the desk that Beca usually occupied by herself and pulled their books out, well Chloe pulled her books out.

"You don't intend on working today?"

"Why would I listen to this moron when I have the best tutor in the world?" Oh my god, Beca thought, am I flirting? Did I just flirt? Holy crap! Play it cool Beca play it cool. Beca's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Chloe's laughter, is she laughing at me? Maybe I should just laugh too and pretend I was kidding? Before Beca could do anything though Chloe responded with "Well I have a pretty good student" then winked. Now if it wasn't enough that the tone in her voice suggested she was flirting back the wink sent her mind into overdrive. SHE JUST WINKED AT ME HOLY HELL WHAT DO I DO NOW? Before she had a chance to respond though, her attention was brought up to the front of the room where their teacher, Mr. Douglas, had begun the lesson. She had never been more thankful that a lesson had started in her life. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Chloe, leaning over a notepad taking notes with a not-so-subtle smirk on her face.

The lesson went on for the next half hour with Beca managing to not learn anything, as usual, she was almost nodding off when she felt a push against her elbow. Looking down she saw that Chloe had written on a piece of paper and slid it across to Beca's side of the desk, Beca shot a questioning look at the other girl but Chloe's eyes were glued to the front of the room. Beca unfolded the piece of paper discreetly and read what was written in Chloe's perfectly loopy handwriting:

_So my friends are having a party tomorrow night, you should totes come!_

Does this girl not know how uncool 'totes' is? But somehow coming from Chloe it was just super adorable. She grabbed a pen out of her bag and wrote underneath:

_I dunno chlo, I don't really get along with people…_

Pushing the paper over to Chloe she glued her eyes to the teacher.

Chloe did her very best not to let her heart skip a beat over her newfound nickname, _chlo_, but she couldn't help but feel sorrow for the girl sitting next to her, how hard it must be to go through high school with no friends. She knew her friends, she knew that they weren't the people that everyone saw from the outside. They were a group of teenagers from very different parts of school life but somehow it worked, she was worried about Aubrey though. Aubrey was Head Cheerleader of the Barden High Bellas and Chloe's best friend, though she might seem like an uptight bitch who ruled with an iron fist but once she considered you a friend she was fiercely loyal and had a soft side not many people got to see. She knew though that Aubrey didn't like different, and Beca was different in every sense of the word. But she wanted Beca to be a part of her world, she wanted to know everything about the girl sitting next to her who was currently still very much a mystery, so she decided she had to convince Beca to come to Jesse's party.

_I'll protect you ;) _

She knew she wasn't playing fair. Adding that winky face though was sure to convince the other girl, though while she watched Beca's reaction she seemed to still be struggling with it, but was relieved when the brunette pushed the piece of paper back over to her.

_You can be my knight in shining armour :)_

Even though Beca had agreed to go to the party, a sense of dread began to settle in her gut. She bagan to have wild thoughts; what if they don't like me? What if I get really drunk and make a fool of myself? What if there's a pool and they push me into it?

Realising that even to herself she sounded crazy she tried to relax, glancing over at Chloe the uneasiness in her gut was replaced with butterflies, Chloe was smiling unabashedly at the note. Maybe having friends wasn't so bad after all, maybe having Chloe as a friend was worth risking everything for.

Chloe felt absolutely giddy at Beca referring to her as her knight in shining armour, it took her quite a few seconds to formulate a reply, her brain was a puddle about now.

_Does that make you my damsel in distress? _

As she pushed the note over, Beca reached her hand out to take it. Their fingers touched for only a moment but the eye contact they had was so intense that Beca had to break the gaze and look down pretending to read the paper, Chloe saw that the brunette's cheeks had become quite flushed. Satisfied that she had returned the favour and made Beca Mitchell blush she sat with a smug smile and renewed confidence.

Beca stared at the paper, but not really being able to comprehend the words on the page while she could feel Chloe looking at her. Finally she saw Chloe settle back in her seat and she could swear the taller girl was wearing a smug look, but when she read the words on the paper she blushed an even deeper shade of red. Simple words on a piece of paper but the implications behind them were significant.

A loud bell sound the end of her lesson, she tucked the scrap of paper in her jeans pocket and waited as the redhead gathered her things.

"What class do you have now?" she asked the redhead.

"I have gym, why? Are you going to ask me to walk you to class?" she smirked at the smaller girl, continuing their banter easily in normal conversation.

"I was actually going to offer to walk _you_ to class m'lady" Beca countered, "but since you're offering I guess a knighted escort would be good enough, I have English which is basically on your way anyway."

Their walk began in a comfortable silence, strolling casually across the quad while the other students scampered around them noisily. Beca observed everyone as she usually does, but with Chloe walking by her side she realised that she was slowly breaking away from her solo image and becoming more and more like a normal student. Normally she would be skulking around listening to her music and glaring at anyone who dared to look her way, but being with Chloe gave her a kind of serenity where she didn't feel the need to worry about anyone else, she was only interested in what the redhead had to think about her now.

Chloe was the first to break the silence, "So are you coming to Jesse's party?" she asked tentatively.

"I suppose if you're going to be there it won't be that bad," she shot the taller girl a smile, "but you have to bear with me, as you can probably tell I'm not the best at social stuff."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure my friends don't bite you. Besides it's only going to be a few of us, he doesn't want his parents' house getting wrecked while they're away."

"Wait, you mean Jesse as in Jesse Swanson? Guy on the football team that kicks the ball?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"I guess not, I've never actually met the guy so if you say he's alright I believe you." She doesn't know where this trust in Chloe came from, but it made her nervous that she could put her trust in the taller girl so easily, when everyone else had given her reasons why not to trust.

"He's a good guy, all my friends are good people, they just don't always act that way around everyone else. But I'm sure they'll like you."

Beca just pursed her lips and nodded her head not really sure how to respond. Eventually they reached her English room and they said quick goodbyes before Beca quickly entered the room and took her usual place up the back. She couldn't help but think maybe it was a bad idea to go to the party, maybe if it was a bigger party with lots of random people she might be more comfortable, which was a scary thought in itself. The thought of meeting Chloe's friends all at once at a small party made the uneasiness she had felt before settle back in, but this could be her chance to actually make some friends. Who knows, she might even like them, she scoffed at the thought and fixed her headphones firmly over her ears to drown out the lesson.

**It's my day off today so I thought I'd punch out another chapter before I start work at 7am tomorrow (blergh) !**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Leave a review – a) yes**

** b) a**

** c) b**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so im really sorry its been ages BUT I have an excuse, I just moved from Newcastle, Australia to Vancouver, Canada so ive been super busy but im still keen on this story I just haven't had time but I know I needed to give you something so even though this is short I cant write atm my brain is fried from jetlag (today is my first day in Vancouver)**

**Chapter 3**

It was Saturday night and Beca was getting ready for the party, or she was trying to anyway. Who knew it was such a difficult decision to choose what to wear? She didn't want to go too formal, but she didn't want to go too casual. Standing in front of her mirror in yet another outfit she let out a frustrated sigh and undressed yet again. Remembering she didn't really care what people thought she grabbed her favourite pair of jeans, her old and faded Ramones T and her nicer pair of Chuck Taylors and threw them on quickly, she was already on her way to running late.

Hearing her phone beep to notify her of a new message, she left her position in front of the mirror where she was playing with her hair and trying to decide what to do with it, she grabbed her phone and smiled when she saw it was a message from Chloe.

_Better be ready for me Becs im almost at yours_

"Shit."

Beca ran around the house gathering everything she needed, putting on heavy eyeliner and running a straightener over her hair (yes, she owns a straightener, it's needed when your hair is in that annoying state between curly and straight okay?) then practically jumped down the stairs to the front door, pausing momentarily to stare disgustedly at the man passed out on the couch, she opened the front door in perfect timing to see Chloe's beat up car pull up out the front.

She could hear the music pumping out of Chloe's car and as she got closer she rolled her eyes at the girls song choice, it was just so… Chloe. Hopping in the car and turning Miley Cyrus down (all the way down) and looked over at Chloe who was positively beaming. Taking in what she was wearing Beca knew she had made the right choice in going semi casual, Chloe was also wearing jeans (though they looked a lot better on Chloe in Beca's opinion) and an pale blue top that clung to her in all the right places but gave off an air of effortlessness.

"Well hey there! Can I offer you a lift anywhere pretty lady?"

Beca immediately blushed; she could tell Chloe was becoming more and more comfortable around her which meant the redhead was becoming increasingly more forward. Recovering quickly Beca decided to give it right back.

"Wherever you're going is fine with me" adding an overly dramatized wink for good measure.

"I guess you could come to this party with me, it's supposed to be pretty cool"

Beca just smiled and nodded, having almost forgotten about the party she began to feel queasy again. Noticing the change in her Chloe reached out her hand and rested it on Beca's thigh.

"It's going to be fine Becs, I promise"

The only thing Beca could concentrate on was the heat from Chloe's hand that she could feel through her jeans, she managed to look up at Chloe and found the smile she was given reassuring. Chloe removed her hand to turn the music back up and drove to the party singing the whole way, Beca rolled her eyes but smiled anyway secretly loving it. Chloe had a good voice and Beca was enjoying watching her sing (out of the corner of her eye of course, she had to be super subtle) so when Chloe eventually stopped the car, Beca was in a really good mood for once.

**Yeah I know its short but ill make up for it with the next chapter promise *peace***


End file.
